Be My Valentine, Love Barney and Charlie Brown
by Dolores-the-Dip
Summary: It's Valentines Day, and you're all invited for a day of fun at the Queen of Hearts' castle.
1. Romance's In the Air

_**Be My Valentine, Love Barney and Charlie Brown**_

_**Chapter 1: Romance's in the Air**_

It was Valentine's Day at the Peanuts Gang school, and Snoopy and Woodstock were in the tree house, putting the finishing touches on their Valentine boxes, ready to receive very many valentines. The beagle giggled with his yellow bird friend, not aware that something magical has just happened. Just as they put their boxes down and went outside, two cards flew into the window of the tree house and into Snoopy and Barney's Valentine boxes. Just then, Schroeder entered the tree house, carrying his box. He then spotted the Barney doll sitting at the table holding a book, and smiled. "Hi Barney. Happy Valentine's Day." Schroeder said, taking Barney off the table and placing him on his toy piano. "I can't wait to give all my friends the cards I made, especially you."

Schroeder then began to play Beethoven's Piano Sonata No. 20 In G Major, getting in the mood for this special and loving holiday.

Meanwhile, on the playground, Charlie Brown and his girlfriend, Heather, were smiling among themselves, loving that they're together for Valentine's Day. "I don't care if I get many Valentines this year. All that matter is that I get one from the girl I love: you." Charlie Brown said, beeping Heather on the nose, making her giggle.

"That's very sweet of you." Heather said with a smile before she remembered something. "Oh, that reminds me. I have a surprise for you, Charlie Brown." The blockhead then closed his eyes to wait for Heather to pull something from her backpack. "Okay, you can open them."

Charlie Brown did just that and smiled at what his girlfriend made: A Valentine Box with his name on it. "Thank you so much Heather!" Charlie Brown said happily before frowning as he realized something. "But I didn't make you one."

"It's okay, Charlie Brown. All that matters is that we're together." Heather said, making Charlie Brown blush and smile. "Come on! Let's go prepare our cards before everyone gets here!" With that, she and Charlie Brown entered the school to make their cards.

Lucy then entered the schoolyard with her own Valentine box. She then went upstairs to the tree house, where she smiled at hearing Schroeder playing his music. She then entered and saw Snoopy and Woodstock listening to Schroeder's music. "Hi Snoopy, hi Woodstock. Happy Valentine's Day." Lucy said, patting them on the head as she made her way over to Schroeder. "Hi Barney. And hello Schroeder. Happy Valentine's Day." The fussbudget smiled at her crush, who didn't pay any attention to her at all. She then looked at the book the Barney doll was holding. "What you reading there, Barney? Valentine's Day Facts?"

She then took the book from the doll and began to read the facts that it was reading. "Interesting read, Barney. It says here that it is probable that the valentine was the first of all greeting cards." Lucy read. "The paper valentine dates from the 16th century. By 1800, hand-plated copper plates were produced to meet the large demand." She then looked at Schroeder again, this time batting her eyelashes. "Get it, Schroeder? To make the large demand for Valentine?"

But Schroeder still didn't look up from his piano. "Look here, Barney. It also says that originally, Valentine's Day was set aside as a lovers' festival." Lucy read. "Oh, Schroeder, isn't that romantic? A lovers' festival."

But Schroeder still didn't look up. Lucy then fluffed her hair, then frowned as she looked away from her crush as Linus, Jeff, Violet, Peppermint Patty, and Kristen all entered the tree house, with their own Valentine boxes. "I just love Valentine's Day!" Kristen said happily.

"Me too." Violet added with a smile.

"It's fun to make Valentine boxes. I can't wait to give everyone the cards I made." Peppermint Patty said with a smile.

"Me too! I made a card for each of my friends, including Snoopy and Barney of course." Jeff said with a smile as they all began to finish working on their boxes.

"Speaking of who, look who's here!" Linus said, pointing to Snoopy, Woodstock, Lucy, and Schroeder.

"Hey!" Linus, Jeff, Kristen, Peppermint Patty, and Violet happily exclaimed.

"Hey!" Snoopy squeaked as Woodstock twittered happily.

"Hi Lucy! Hi Schroeder! Hi Snoopy! Hi Woodstock!" Jeff and Kristen said.

"What are you up to?" Jeff asked, but judging by Lucy's frown, Kristen could know what was wrong.

"I think Lucy's trying to get some attention from Schroeder." Kristen said. Lucy then placed the Barney doll on a bookshelf and then went back to Schroeder's piano.

"Sometimes I think he doesn't realize that he could lose me." Lucy said.

"Why bother, Lucille. He doesn't like you anyway." Peppermint Patty said with a shrug.

"Do any of you know the tortures of the memory of a lost love?" Lucy asked her friends.

"No, what it's like?" Linus, Jeff, Kristen, Violet, and Peppermint Patty asked in unison.

"IT'S AWFUL!" Lucy bellowed out, and with one punch, Schroeder went flying across the tree house and away from his piano. She then began to smash the toy piano, bits by bits. "It will haunt you night and day! You'll wake up at night screaming! You can't eat! You can't sleep! You'll wanna smash things! You'll hate yourself and the world and everybody in it!" Lucy then began to cry as everyone else watched her with wide eyes. "Are you sure you wanna risk losing me, Schroeder?"

Outside the tree house, Sally and her friend Jill were admiring the boxes they made together. "Thanks for helping me out with my Valentine box, Sally." Jill said with a smile. "You made it look really pretty."

"Thank you, Jill." Sally said before pulling out some cards. "Check these out. These are cards for all of my friends, and my big brother." She then smiled widely as she pulled out one last one. "And this is a very special one for my Sweet Babboo."

"Does your sweet Babboo know who he is?" Jill asked, curiously.

"Oh, yes. He knows who he is." Sally said as they approached the door and entered.

"Hi Jill! Hi Sally!" Peppermint Patty, Kristen, Violet, and Schroeder said with smiles as Linus hid under his blanket from Sally.

"Hi everybody!" Sally greeted as Jill noticed the blue blanket.

"Who's under the blanket?" Jill asked.

"That's Linus. He's my Sweet Babboo!" Sally said with a smile.

"I am not your Sweet Babboo!" Linus yelled as Sally sat down next to Peppermint Patty and Violet, and Jill sat down next to Kristen and Linus. They then got back to work on their boxes.

"I'm Jill. Nice to meet you Linus." Jill said with a friendly smile. Linus then lifted his blanket from his head, and smiled back at Jill.

"Nice to meet you too, Jill." Linus said.

"Why do you carry that blanket around?" Jill asked.

"It's hard to explain." Linus simply answered.

"He just gets insecure sometimes." Jeff said.

"You kind of remind of Baby Bop. She carries a blanket too." Jill said with a smile. "Can I try it, please?"

"I guess so." Linus said, thinking that it wasn't going to be the end of the world to share some of his security. So, he handed his blanket to Jill. Jill then smiled as she loved how it felt.

"It feels so nice." Jill said before going back to work on her box.

"Patty, would you hand me a red crayon?" Kristen asked Peppermint Patty, who did just that.

"Your box is really pretty, Kristen." Sally commented.

"Thanks. It's just about finished. How about yours Violet?" Kristen asked.

"I'm almost done." Violet said.

"Me too. I just need to write my name. Which color you guys think I should write with?" Jeff asked.

"Well, everyone knows that red and pink are traditional Valentine's Day colors." Linus said, hoping to help his friend out.

"I'm more of a green person myself." Peppermint Patty added.

"You can't go wrong with polka dots!" Sally added.

"Why don't you just pick your favorite color?" Kristen asked.

"That's a tough one." Jeff said with a frown. "Snoopy, which color to you like best?" He then giggled as he pointed to his fur.

"He likes black and white because it's the color of his fur." Sally said before turning to the Barney doll on the bookshelf. "Barney, which color do you like best?"

Suddenly, the Barney Doll came to amazing life! "I like them all!" Barney happily said.

"BARNEY!" the kids all exclaimed as they hugged their dinosaur friend. Even Lucy stopped crying and Schroeder stopped worrying about his piano to hug Barney.

"Hey!" Snoopy squeaked as he and Woodstock got in on the hug as well.

"Hi Jeff, hi Linus, hi Schroeder, hi Snoopy, hi Woodstock, hi Kristen, hi Violet, hi Lucy, hi Peppermint Patty, and hello to you Jill and Sally." Barney happily greeted. "Happy Valentine's Day!"

"Happy Valentine's Day, Barney!" Barney's friends and the Peanuts Gang said in unison. Barney then looked at their Valentine boxes.

"Wow! Look at all these wonderful Valentine boxes." Barney said.

"I just need to write my name, and then I'm done. Only, I'm not quite sure which color I should use." Jeff said.

"Well, even if you can't pick just one, there are a rainbow of colors to choose from, right here!" Barney happily suggested as he began to sing a song about rainbows.

_**Barney:**_

_Oh, I like red, it's the color of an apple_

_**Jill:**_

_Orange, it's the color of an orange_

_**Kristen:**_

_Yellow, it's a lemon and our wonderful sun, sun, sun_

_Peppermint Patty:_

_Green, it's the color of trees and lots of things that grow_

_**Linus: **_

_And then there's blue for the sky, _

_**Barney:**_

_And purple, that's a color that's fun, fun, fun_

_**Barney, Barney's Friends and Peanuts Gang:**_

_And when we put those colors side by side, _

_Now what do you think we've done?_

_We've made a rainbow and it's a really beautiful one, one, one_

_**Barney:**_

_Oh, I like red, it's the color of an apple_

_**Jill:**_

_Orange, it's the color of an orange_

_**Kristen:**_

_Yellow, it's a lemon and our wonderful sun, sun, sun_

_**Peppermint Patty:**_

_Green, it's the color of trees and lots of things that grow_

_**Linus:**_

_And then there's blue for the sky, _

_**Barney:**_

_And purple, that's a color that's fun, fun, fun_

_**Barney, Barney's Friends and Peanuts Gang:**_

_And when we put those colors side by side, now what do you think we've done?_

_We've made a rainbow..._

_We've made a rainbow..._

_We've made a rainbow and it's a really beautiful one._

"I think I've got it now!" realized Jeff.

"One of each color?" Lucy asked.

"That's great, Jeff." Linus added.

"Hey, Peppermint Patty, you look a little worried." Kristen realized as Peppermint Patty slumped down by her Valentines Box.

"I am, Kristen. I'm beginning to worry that no one's gonna remember to give me a Valentine." The tomboy said. "I already have Valentines to put in the boxes, but, sometimes people forget that people with freckles and big noses have feelings too."

"Translation: she's wondering where Marcie is." Violet explained. "I'm waiting for Patty Swanson, she's my best friend and we'd have lots of parties and make mud pies together."

"Sounds like fun." Jill smiled.

"Speaking of Marcie, I DID get a card from her." Charlie Brown realized. "It says…"

"Well?" the kids asked.

"I can't read it. It's in cursive." The blockhead sighed.

"She's just asking 'do you like her'." Peppermint Patty suggested.

"Do I what?" Charlie Brown questioned.

"LIKE ME! DO YOU LIKE ME, CHARLES?!" Peppermint Patty repeated, trying to sound like Marcie, and even getting a laugh out of the kids.

"Do you have something special planned for all of these boxes?" Barney asked Sally and Jeff who were escaping the drama.

"Yes, Barney." Jeff smiled. "We do."

"We made Valentine cards for each other. It's what the boxes are for." Sally explained, pulling out hers.

"There's nothing better than getting a nice card from someone you care about, especially on Valentine's day." Schroeder said. "If only Beethoven were alive though."

"The boxes are only for Valentines. The opening on the top is not big enough for boxes of candy."

"I like getting Valentine candy too." Jill agreed.

"Those little Valentine candy hearts are pretty good." Peppermint Patty smiled as her stomach growled a little. "Speaking of which, someone got me a box of them. Who wants one?" almost instantly, every hand went up. "I'll save the last three for three very special people in my life."

"Who are they?" Jeff asked.

"My dad, Marcie, and Roy." The tomboy replied.

"My heart says 'You're sweet'." Kristen said.

"Mine says 'Be Mine'." Jeff added.

"What does yours say, Charlie Brown?" asked Barney.

"Mine says…'Forget it, Kid'." Charlie Brown sighed, chewing on his candy.

"What does yours say, Sally?" Jill inquired.

"How do I love thee…" Sally began as Snoopy mimed the words. "…Let me count the ways. I love thee to the depth and breadth and height My soul can reach, when feeling out of sight for the ends of being and ideal grace. I love thee to the level of every day's most quiet need, by sun and candle-light. I love thee freely, as men strive for right. I love thee purely, as they turn from praise. I love thee with the passion put to use in my old griefs, and with my childhood's faith. I love thee with a love I seemed to lose with my lost saints. I love thee with the breath, Smiles, tears, of all my life; and, if God choose, I shall but love thee better after death." When they finished with the heart, everyone clapped.

"It's a good day for giving flowers too." Kristen smiled.

"I agree. The pink roses are the prettiest." Said Heather as Keesha, Patty Swanson, Marcie and Stephen walked in the tree house as well.

"Hi everybody!" waved Keesha.

"Hi Stephen, hi Patty, hi Marcie, hi Keesha." Greeted Barney. "Happy Valentine's Day."

"Happy Valentine's Day." Replied Keesha.

"What's so happy about it?" Lucy questioned. "Schroeder DIDN'T get me a necklace or a bouquet of red roses."

"Your valentine boxes look really nice." Complimented the dinosaur.

"Thanks, Barney." Patty Swanson smiled as she held up her green plaid box. She had paper hearts, lace and string in her hair. "I love green plaid AND decorating."

"That about does it." Kristen said, adding the finishing touches to her box. "I think we're ready to give out the cards."

"Have a candy heart." Peppermint Patty insisted to the four kids that just arrived. "I've got more candy hearts at home."

"But there're only three hearts left, and four of us." Stephen realized.

"It's fine, Sir. I don't really…like valentine candy hearts." Marcie suggested as Stephen, Patty Swanson and Keesha each grabbed a candy heart.

"Aww man." Peppermint Patty sighed.

"Oh boy! Valentine's Day cards are so much fun to read." Barney smiled.

"Guess what, Barney." Violet explained.

"What, Violet?"

"We made Valentine boxes for you and Snoopy too."

"You did?! Oh, thank you. That's so nice."

Linus went to retrieve the boxes, but noticed cards sticking out of both boxes. "LOOK!" he exclaimed. "There's something already in them!"

"I wonder WHO it's from." Jeff wondered.

"Sure looks fancy, Chuck. You really outdid yourself." Peppermint Patty fluttered her eyes at the blockhead.

"I HAVEN'T given out any of my cards yet." Debunked Charlie Brown.

"Rats."

"It looks like something really special." Barney realized as he and Snoopy grabbed their cards. "And they say 'Open now'."

"Open it!" the kids exclaimed.

"OK." Barney chuckled as he and Snoopy opened their cards. "To Barney, Snoopy and their friends. There's a poem on the front too."

"What does the poem say?" Schroeder asked.

**_The Queen of Hearts_**

**_Invites you to play_**

**_At her beautiful castle_**

**_On Valentine's Day_**


	2. The Queen of Hearts

_**Chapter 2: The Queen of Hearts**_

As Snoopy and Woodstock read the card, they smiled and began to laugh as Barney's friends and the Peanuts Gang all smiled and grew excited at the notion of a fun time with a queen at a castle. "How come you know royalty? You've never been knighted in your life." Lucy said, making Snoopy growl.

"A Queen of Hearts?" Violet asked, curiously.

"Like in Alice in Wonderland?" Patty Swanson asked with a smile.

"I sure hope not." Heather said with a frown. "I read the book and saw the movie once, and that queen was not very nice."

"Remind me never to go down that rabbit hole." Charlie Brown said, making Heather giggle and give him a peck on the cheek, making him blush.

"Marcie, did you hear that? Real royalty! This could be a new adventure for us!" Peppermint Patty said with a smile.

"I wonder what it would be like to visit a real queen." Keesha commented with a smile.

"Me too. I just hope that this Queen of Hearts isn't a just a political figure head." Marcie said, making Peppermint Patty roll her eyes.

"You can always use your imaginations. It can take you anywhere you want to go." Barney happily said before singing a song about imagination.

_**Barney:**_

_Just imagine, just imagine_

_Just imagine all the things that we could be_

_Imagine all the places we could go and see_

_Imagination's fun for you and me_

_**Linus:**_

_We could go to the moon in a great big balloon_

_**Keesha:**_

_Build a castle by playing pretend_

_**Peppermint Patty:**_

_We might even explore with a big dinosaur_

_**Jeff:**_

_Or make rainbows that never end_

_**Barney, Barney's friends, and Peanuts Gang:**_

_Just imagine, just imagine_

_Just imagine all the things that we could be_

_Imagine all the places we could go and see_

_Imagination's fun for you and me_

_**Patty Swanson and Violet:**_

_We could go anywhere we can be anyone_

_**Sally and Lucy:**_

_We can do it quite easily, too_

_**Charlie Brown, Marcie, Heather, Schroeder:**_

_We just play let's pretend and we know in the end_

_That it's so much fun to do_

_**Barney, Barney's friends, and Peanuts Gang:**_

_Just imagine, just imagine_

_Just imagine all the things that we could be_

_Imagine all the places we could go and see_

_Imagination's fun for you and me._

_Imagination's fun for you and me._

"I can't wait to visit a castle!" Jill said happily.

"Me either! Let's go now!" Sally exclaimed.

"Wait! How are we gonna get there?" Lucy pointed out. "We can't just fall down a rabbit hole and go straight into Wonderland."

"Lucy, I don't think we're talking about the Queen of Hearts from Alice in Wonderland. This one's just too nice from the way the poem reads." Linus said. "Besides, I don't think I can stand watching Snoopy do his Cheshire Beagle trick." Linus said before seeing Snoopy making himself disappear, starting with the tail, then his ears, then his body, and finally most of his face until his grin remains. "Oh, good grief. But Lucy has a good point Barney. How will we get there?"

"What if this queen is in Europe? We can't just buy plane tickets and fly there." Marcie said.

"Well, there's another part of the poem. Maybe it'll tell us." Barney happily said as he and Snoopy read the next part of the poem.

_**Come one, come all**_

_**For a surprise today**_

_**Just open this card**_

_**And get ready to play!**_

"Well what are we waiting for?! Open that card and whisk us away Barney and Snoop!" Peppermint Patty yelled excitedly, with the rest of her friends yelling in agreement.

"Then, here...we...go!" Barney yelled happily, and with that, he and Snoopy opened the card and with that, Barney, Snoopy, Woodstock, Barney's friends, and the Peanuts Gang were no longer at their school or in the tree house. They were now in a beautiful and majestic castle, something out of a fairy tale. the kids were in awe as Barney chuckled and Snoopy giggled once they were inside.

"Wow, Barney! We did it!" Heather said, excitedly. "This is beautiful!"

"It sure is. It's even better than I imagined it!" Charlie Brown agreed.

"I told you it wasn't Wonderland!" Linus taunted, making Lucy growl, causing Linus to get nervous.

"Whatever. This castle will be perfect for my queendom!" Lucy said smugly, causing Linus and Schroeder to roll their eyes.

"Wow Sir! We sure got here fast!" Marcie said with a smile.

"Never underestimate Snoopy and Barney magic, Marcie." Peppermint Patty said, hugging Snoopy.

"This is excellent, Barney!" Violet said happily.

"Yeah, and it's even better than we imagined, like Charlie Brown said." Patty Swanson added.

"Everything here looks beautiful, Barney!" Sally said.

"It is beautiful! It's like a castle in a fairytale!" Barney happily said before singing a song about castles.

_**Barney:**_

_Fairy tale castles with beautiful flags,_

_Flying higher than you've ever seen_

_Just imagine all of the things you can see_

_Maybe even a king or a queen_

_**Barney, Barney's friends, and Peanuts Gang:**_

_Castles so high up to the sky_

_I know that I would love to go there_

_Castles so high up to the sky_

_Wouldn't you love to go, too?_

_**Barney:**_

_Magical places and musical things_

_Big surprises and so much more_

_We can ride a horse having fun, of course_

_An adventure like never before_

_**Barney, Barney's friends, and Peanuts Gang:**_

_Castles so high up to the sky_

_I know that I would love to go there_

_Castles so high up to the sky_

_Wouldn't you love to go, too?_

_**Barney:**_

_Wouldn't you love to go, too?_

Barney and Snoopy laughed after the song ended. "Wow Barney, this is really fun. But where's the Queen of Hearts?" Heather asked, but her question was already answered when a voice boomed out, "I hope you both brought some friends with you Barney and Snoopy!"

Snoopy giggled at that as royal guards came in, meaning the queen was arriving. "Linus, get into position!" Lucy yelled as she made a fist and glared at her younger brother. "I will not have you embarrass me! Not after what you did in front of Old King Cole."

The royal guards then blew their trumpets, and then, the Queen of Hearts arrived, smiling as Barney, Snoopy, Barney's friends, and the Peanuts Gang all either curtsied or bowed in respect of their royal host.

"Your majesty." Barney said politely as Snoopy bowed.

"Barney. Snoopy. Now..." the Queen said politely before smiling very big. "...how about a hug?!" Everyone laughed at that, loving the Queen of Hearts so far as Barney and Snoopy hugged her.

"It's so good to see you again, your majesty." Barney happily said, with Snoopy nodding in agreement.

"You know how I love having visitors on Valentine's Day, Barney and Snoopy." the Queen happily said. "Thank you both for coming. And for bringing your friends with you."

"We wouldn't have missed it." Charlie Brown explained. "I'm Charlie Brown, Snoopy's owner."

"Let us introduce our friends to you, your majesty." Barney explained. "This is Kristen, Keesha, Stephen, Jeff, Jill…"

"…My sister Sally, Linus, his sister Lucy, her boyfriend Schroeder, my girlfriend Heather, Violet and Patty Swanson, Peppermint Patty and her best friend Marcie and I'm guessing you know Woodstock too."

Each kid bowed or curtsied when introduced, except for Linus, who fell backwards onto his butt. Lucy groaned in humiliation at his antics as Stephen helped him up.

"And this is the Queen of Hearts." Barney smiled.

"And of course I remember you, Woodstock. What a treat." The Queen of Hearts said, patting Woodstock's head. "It's nice to meet all of you-"

"This place is perfect for MY queendom." Lucy beamed as the kids groaned. "What were you saying, your majesty?"

"I'm so glad you could join me on Valentine's Day." The Queen of Hearts chuckled. "It's my favorite day, you know."

"I prefer Halloween and Easter because the Great Pumpkin and Easter Beagle show up." Linus explained as Lucy groaned. "Maybe you can come visit for Halloween and I'll show you that he's real."

"Valentine's Day is my favorite day too!" Sally eagerly said.

"Mine too." Keesha agreed. "Thank you for inviting us."

"Yes, thank you. I can't believe we're actually here." Heather smiled.

"Your castle is really pretty." Said Jill.

"Why thank you." Replied The Queen.

"And spacious." Added Schroeder. "There's gotta be a big echo here."

"There is."

"I wonder how many libraries there are." Marcie stated. "Maybe we'll get a tour of the place, Sir."

"Do you live here all by yourself?" Peppermint Patty asked the Queen of Hearts. "I can't imagine living in a castle like this all by myself."

"My dear, no. Lots of people live here." Comforted the Queen of Hearts.

"Where are they?" Linus asked.

"They're just preparing a few things for the…something special that's happening later today."

"Cool!" the kids exclaimed.

"It looks like you've got quite a day planned." Barney realized. "Your invitation did mention something about a-"

"A-tut-tut." The Queen said. "Surprises are so much more fun when they're…surprising."

"You're right. I won't say a word. Neither will Snoopy."

"Good. We'll just forget any such thing as a…_surprise_…and think about how to have the best Valentine's Day in the whole world!"

"The best Valentine's Day?" Linus gasped in awe.

"This should be fun!" Lucy smiled.

"Agreed." Schroeder blushed nervously.

"Marcie, where are you?" called out Peppermint Patty as Marcie hid behind one of the pillars. While in hiding, the bespectacled girl slipped a lollipop in her best friend's pants pocket before walking out of her hiding space.

"Right here, Sir." The nerd replied.

"Phew. You almost gave me a heart attack."

"This WILL be the best Valentine's Day ever!" Heather told Charlie Brown.

"This IS gonna be quite a day!" Barney agreed. "I can already tell!"

_**Barney and Queen of Hearts:**_

_Cards and flowers on Valentine's Day._

_Heart-shaped candy helps me say_

_"I love you" in a special way_

_And love is the reason for Valentine's Day._

_**Barney:**_

_Valentine's Day is a super time._

_**Violet:**_

_For songs to sing _

_**Patty Swanson:**_

_And poems that rhyme._

_**Peppermint Patty:**_

_A happy day to show that I'm-_

_**Marcie:**_

_-So very glad you're a friend of mine._

Happily, Peppermint Patty pulled out the lollipop and hugged her best friend.

_**Barney, Barney's Friends, Peanuts Gang and Queen of Hearts:**_

_Cards and flowers on Valentine's Day._

_Heart-shaped candy helps me say_

_"I love you" in a special way_

_And love is the reason for Valentine's Day._

Smiling, Lucy, Sally and Heather walked towards the boys they liked. "Oh Schroeder." Lucy called out.

_**Lucy, Sally and Heather:**_

_Roses are red, hearts are too._

_I made a card especially for you._

_**Queen of Hearts:**_

_You're my friend, a friend so true._

_I want you to know that I care about you._

_**Barney, Barney's Friends, Peanuts Gang and Queen of Hearts:**_

_Cards and flowers on Valentine's Day._

_Heart-shaped candy helps me say_

_"I love you" in a special way_

_And love is the reason for Valentine's Day._

_**Lucy:**_

_And love is the reason for Valentine's Day!_


End file.
